


A Heroine's Reprieve

by AntiTurtle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Funny, Massage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiTurtle/pseuds/AntiTurtle
Summary: Nayuta wanted to relax after her time in the Rak'Tika Greatwoods, but an Ally decided to come pay her a visit.





	A Heroine's Reprieve

**_**A Heroine’s Reprieve** _ **

**_**** _ **

Fresh from the Rak’Tika Greatwoods the Scions deserved some well earned relaxation, even if it was just for the moment. Nayuta tiredly made her way to her room, the news she received from Y’shtola still fresh in her mind. The thought of becoming a sin eater a Lightwarden no doubt struck her with fear if she was being completely honest with herself. The thought of all the work she’d done to save the people of the first, the source, and even her own life coming undone unnerved the heroine, but for now she focused on just getting to her room and moving on from those thoughts.

As she open the door to her room and locking it behind herself she saw fit to bathe, a hot bath to wash away not only the grime of her adventure, but the fear filled thoughts in her mind. The small framed woman disrobed herself and settled into the tub and relaxed her aching body. As she laid back she couldn’t help but wonder if any of the 3 lovely gentlemen who regularly invade her privacy were spying on her. Ardbert usually appears as soon as she enters her room, the Exarch can look into her room from the Ocular, and Emet is well…..Emet.

She laughs to herself as she thinks about it, but soon her mind goes blank, her thoughts disappearing with the pains and aches she feels from the last few day. As steam fills the room and she sinks further back she pictures being in her own home, her own bath, her own world. These thoughts were bittersweet, the type of thoughts she wanted to avoid filling her head. Though as soon as she attempted to clear her mind once again she hears rustling in her room, now alerted to the noise her relaxing bath is cut short, she assumes she has one of her usual visitors.

She dries herself off as she gets out of the bath wrapping her damp hair and changing into her sleepwear, a sleeveless shirt and pair of shorts. As she leaves the bathroom she looks around for the source of the noise and sees nothing. If it was Ardbert she’d notice the aether ghost wandering around her room like usual, the Exarch isn't hard to notice either, that only left him.

****“If you’re here then don’t hide, I heard you in my room already.”**** She says boldly. Silence sets in for a bit before she plops on her bed and drying her hair and belts out. 

****“I don’t know whats worse, your attitude or the hiding when everyone knows you’re there.”**** The Ascian eases out of a void like portal he created, smug written across his face as he looks down his nose at the auri woman drying her wet head. Standing over her he responds to her words in kind, sarcasm flowing out of his mouth like it was second nature, which to him it was 

****“Finally able to notice when I’m around hero, oh**** ** _ ** _how_**_** ** **impressive.”**** Brow furrowed she lets out a small sigh and looks up at the tall man slouching in front of her

****“Is there a reason**** ** _ ** _his grace_**_** ** **has**** ** _ ** _blessed_**_** ** **me with his**** ** _ ** _presence_**_** ** **this evening”**** She leans back on her bed looking up at him with a condescending smirk on her lips 

****“You’re not the only one who can be smug around here you know”**** Emet smiled back at her, arms folded as he stared back at his __Ally.__

****“I see hero I see. It seems I’m starting to rub off on you. Tell me, how does it feel having only half the whit of a whole being”**** He remakes to her, his eyebrow raised waiting for her retaliation.

****“Even if I’m not**** ** _ ** _whole_**_** ** **, I’ve more than enough to deal with you. But enough of that, why are you in my room. Is it a new thing, not let Nayuta have a moment to herself to bathe and relax”**** The auri woman brow furrowing again, un-amused at what little time she had to be alone.

****“I simply came to check on you hero, as hard as that may be to believe. We are allies and I wanted to make sure you’re alright”**** Looking up at the man now sitting on her bed she covers her face with her hands, her tail swatting at the bed. 

****“Please for the love of the gods, I hope you didn’t peak on me, I trust you as far as I can throw you and as sweet as it sounds….you were In my room longer than you’re letting on..”**** His eyes widen, but then narrow as he grins. 

****“Oh how you flatter yourself hero. I simply waited until you were decent to look….but if you**** ** _ ** _wanted_**_** ** **me to look all you had to do was ask”**** She sighs harder as she hears his retort, lightly blushing at his response but annoyed with him all the same. 

****“You flatter yourself more you old man, and no I would prefer for you to not see me in the nude.”**** He couldn’t help but chuckle at her, not realizing she had so much bite under her usually silent exterior. She noticed his laughing, curious what caused this laughter. 

****“I see you enjoy harassing me as I try to unwind. You say you just came to check on me but it feels like you want to torture me”**** She sighs out as his chuckling continues. He seems to have been thoroughly amused by her reactions. 

****“I do apologize hero I truly did come to check on you, but seeing you so worked up is rare indeed so I indulged myself a bit”**** She was surprised he seemed to actually enjoy being around her, she never thought an ascian would care for her well being or enjoy a moment of time with her. With her brows furrowed once again she gave in to his curiosity of her. 

****“If you truly do care to know I’ve been better,I didn’t think dealing with the light wardens would prove to be this difficult”**** She says as shespreads her arms across the bed, attempting to relax finally. 

****“My body aches and I find it hard to sleep…it feels as If I am full to burst, bloated yet not full”**** He looks down at her laying on her bed, her expression now neutral almost frowning even. 

****“I’m sure the Warrior of Light could handle such trifle matters with ease.”**** She looked at him as if he was mocking her when he said that, but before she could speak he continued. 

****“You’ve felled Primals, Gods, even other Ascians….you’ll pull through this as well hero. I wouldn’t see you as my ally if I didn’t think you weren’t capable in the first place.”**** She was shocked to hear words of encouragement coming from someone who was once her sworn enemy, it gave her an odd sensation to feel at ease around him for once. 

****“I-I appreciate the words of encouragement, I truly wasn’t expecting them from you. Thank you…..Emet”**** She stares at him still now knowing how to react to his sudden switch from his usual mocking, but even still she wanted her privacy.

****“Well you’ve check on me now, but would like some form of time to myself to relax….Are you going to use the door or just…portal away?”**** She seemed a touch confused about his means of transportation which on served to amuse him more, but he did attempt to be of some aid to her/

****“You not need to worry about that, I’ll simple use the door, bit I would help you relax if I could. How does one attempt to do so now a days?”**** He asks inquisitively, not sure how he would begin to help the woman be rid of her pains.

****“A hot bath and good sleep usually help but as of late It seems nigh impossible for me to either in peace. But to be honest a massage would be wonderful.”**** She laughs to herself as she finishes her sentence, not expecting him to go to such lengths for her. ****“But you need not worry yourself with such matters, so long as I can get a day or two of rest I should be fine”****

****

Raising his brow at what she said his serious expression grew into his trademark grin ****“Oh but I insist hero, how can you be in fighting shape feeling as you do. If its a massage you want who am I to deny you? Go on lay down I’ll indulge for now.”****

****

His grinning face unnerves her, but he seems determined to actually give into her whims. ****“I-If you insist, It couldn’t hurt to get rid of some of this pain.”**** She lays on her stomach clutching her pillow under her chin, her tail lazily draped over the bed.

****“Yes yes, worry not hero”**** A simple response before he began.

He removes his gloves, and begins slowly working over her lower back. He starts slowly at first firmly yet gently pressing into her muscles, kneading away at the small woman’s body. As he worked his way up small gasps and moans would escape, her back arching as the feeling of relief she felt.

****“Oh feeling it now are we hero?”**** He says tauntingly at the auri woman under him.

****“-Ahh- T-That sounds s-so -mm- wrong when y-you say it like -Fhh- that.”**** Her face flushing as she talks back to him, knowing he wants to tease her at any chance he has, she regrets letting herself be this vulnerable around him.

****“Maybe, or**** ** _ ** _maybe_**_** ** **the hero wants me to be wrong with her”**** He says mockingly to the poor au ra.

****“Please just stop talking annd keep going”**** She says with her face buried in her pillow, trying not to moan again.

****“Fine fine, Where to next then hero?”**** He asks as he manages to crack her back.

****“-AHHhhn~-”**** The Moan she was holding manages to escape as he did that, the tenseness leaving her small body.

****“Oh-hoho, it seems I broke the little warrior, but my question still remains. Where to next hero.”**** I whispers as he leans over her limp body waiting for her response.

****“M-my horns, p-please”**** She squeaks out lost in the pleasure she felt, her tail wagging as she waits for his hands to continue.

****“Your wish is my command hero.”**** He gently slides his hands up her back and caresses her horns, tracing the scales slowly with his fingers. As he begins rubbing her horns she throws her head back, lightly panting all his delicate yet firm treatment of her. Her back arches as he presses deeply into where her horn connect to her head, her eyes rolling back.

****“This was initially for you hero, but I must say I am truly enjoying this show”**** He says to her as he finally finishes her massage. He stands up from the bed and looks at her with a cocky smirk on his face. Triumphant in this small victory.

****“If you ever need my help again hero just say the word”**** The snark pours from his voice as she lays there signing in relief her face in her pillow once again.

Muffled she says ****“T-thank you, I r-really did need t-that”**** As much as he wanted to taunt her, he felt somewhat happy she was able to relax. He slowly walked towards the door of her room, quietly leaving.

****“Do try to enjoy your rest hero, you deserve it”** **


End file.
